theamazingworldofgumballfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Цензура
Многие эпизоды «Удивительного мира Гамбола» подвергались цензуре в различных странах, где какие-либо сцены могли нарушать законы или приводить к повышению возрастного рейтинга мультсериала. Ниже приведён список серий, подвергшихся цензуре. Россия Сезон 2 "The Treasure" * Клип "How to Ratatwang Your Panda" был вырезан. Сезон 3 "The Procrastinators" * Сцена где Гамбол выплевывает плитку шоколада на Дарвина вырезана. Сезон 4 The Love * Сцена, где два человечка формируют пары одного пола после объяснения химического процесса любви, была вырезана. The Slap * Данный эпизод был полностью запрещён для показа на территории Российской Федерации. Сезон 5 The Diet * Сцена где Ричард находится на внутреней стороны крыши и текущая слюна на пришедшего несколько секунд назад вырезана. The Guy * Сцена, демонстрирующая защиту Тобиаса от атак Анаис (становление прозрачным за счёт выливания всего своего содержимого) была вырезана. The Test * Сцена, где Гамбол терпит поедание чипсов Феликсом, вырезана * Вместо того, чтобы закончить эпизод выплёскиванием яда в Тобиаса, в русском дубляже Сара ломает камеру, и серия заканчивается. (хотя на самом деле лишь ломает расширение, под которым снимал Тобиас) The Console * В оригинальной версии Гамбол назвал своего персонажа «My Butt» (рус. Мой зад). При переводе имя при произношении было заменено на «Мурзик». The Menu * Момент, когда Ларри плюёт в бургер Ричарда был обрезан. * Сцены, где Ричард потеет маслом и сыром были обрезаны. * Конечная сцена, где Ричард пытается съесть свой особый бургер была вырезана. The Uncle * Драка Гамбола с Гнилым Кексом была подвергнута изменениям. * Сцена, где у Гамбола выскакивают глаза от несдержания смеха была вырезана. * Похищение Гамбола было полностью вырезано. The Worst * Сцена истерики Николь в машине была очень сильно урезана. * В оригинальной версии ответ Гамбола при разговоре о сложности жизни парней и женщин ещё больше злит её, из-за чего она сильно кричит на них, окатывая их потоком ветра, после чего испуганный Дарвин соглашается с ней. В русской версии после ответа Гамбола («''Ты говоришь о джойстике?''») внимание сразу переключается на Анаис. * В оригинальной версии после вопроса Анаис о том, что происходит в ванной показывают Гамбола, делающего себе болезненную депиляцию, что объясняет его плач, который и привлёк внимание Анаис. В русской версии к Анаис сразу после вопроса к ней обращается накрашенный Дарвин. The Nuisance * Сцена превращения Уотерсонов в людей была сильно сокращена. Болгария Сезон 2 The Phone * Сцена, где Боберт говорит «Это значит "дурачок" на бинарном коде», была вырезана The Treasure * Клип «How to Ratatwang Your Panda» был вырезан. Сезон 3 The Procrastinators * Гамбол, рвущий плитку шоколада на Дарвине, был вырезан. * Воспоминание Гамбола с использованием словаря было вырезано. The Spoiler * Гамбол, задыхающийся из-за музыкального плеера, был вырезан. Сезон 4 The Sale * Сцена, в которой Гамбол плюёт и пытается проглотить, была вырезана. The Parking * Сцена, в которой Николь рисует губной помадой на автомобилях инвалидов, была вырезана. The Roots * Сцена с Уоттерсонами, изнывающими после предложения Гамбола отпустить Дарвина в дикую среду, была сокращена. * Вопрос Дарвина «Ты меня бросишь, а потом пойдёшь за мороженным?» был вырезан вместе со сценой, где Дарвин натыкается лицом на стекло автомобиля. Сезон 5 The Box * Сцена, где Ричард берёт пистолет из коробки, вырезана. The Menu * Сцена, где Ларри плюёт в бургер Ричарда, была вырезана. The Weirdo * Половина песни «Это Сасси» была вырезана. Соединённые Штаты Америки Так как сериал рассчитал на американский рейтинг TV-Y7-FV, Cartoon Network подвергла цензуре сцены, содержащие элементы TV-PG (в отличие от других мультсериалов, транслировавшихся на канале). Трейлер * Часть, где Антон кричит после падения Дарвина в мусорный бак, вырезана. Вступительная заставка * Вступительная заставка сокращена на пять секунд и не содержит в себе логотип Cartoon Network за 1992 год, однако полную версию можно увидеть в сериях «The Quest», «The Procrastinators», «The Return», и «The Faith». Сезон 1 The Quest * Титульная карта была удалена по неизвестным причинам. The Goons * Титульная карта была удалена по неизвестным причинам. Сезон 2 The Skull * Сцена, в которой мальчики использовали шоковые устройства для остановки лгущего Клейтона, была удалена. The Storm * Гамбол говорит «трусливая» вместо «пустышка», когда ругает Кармен, однако второе слово можно увидеть в субтитрах. The Finale * В конце вместо того, чтобы прямо закончить эпизод полностью чёрными кадрами, а затем включить титры, серия обрывается без титров (что портит шутку с «перезагрузкой мира»). Сезон 4 The Crew * Конечная сцена, в которой шериф-пончик стреляет в Марвина электрошоковым пистолетом, вырезана. The Parasite * Вступительная карта была вырезана по неизвестным причинам. Сезон 5 The Uncle * Часть сцены, где Гамбол бежит через город как Марио, была вырезана. Сезон 6 The Anybody * Вступительная карта была вырезана по неизвестным причинам. Соединённое Королевство и Ирландия Сезон 2 Christmas * Сцена, когда Николь говорит, что Санта не существует, была вырезана. Сезон 3 The Procrastinators * Сцена, в которой Гамбол подкидывать вверх конфетную плитку, вырезана. * Когда настоящая пиранья появляется на экране, звучит другая музыка. Сезон 4 The Sale * Сцена, в которой Гамбол плюётся, вырезана. The Parking * Сцена, в которой Николь писала на машине, вырезана. The Slap * Реплика Гамбола «Wait, if it is the last thing he does today it would probably be at bedtime, which is kinda weird. Rephrase!» вырезана. Сезон 5 The Menu * Сцена, в которой Ричард сначала смотрит на детей, а затем Ларри смотрит на гамбургер и плюёт, была вырезана. * Сцена со хватанием пальцев Бурги Ричардом вырезана. * В сцене с отрыванием и поеданием пальца Бурги был вырезан момент непосредственно с процессом отрывания. * Фраза Ричарда «I was wrong» была вырезана. Сезон 6 The Vegging * Сцена, в которой гуманоид вылазит из телевизора, была обрезана так, чтобы появилось ощущение, будто гуманоид взялся из ниоткуда. Австралия и Новая Зеландия Сезон 1 The Pressure * Упоминаемое Тобиасом «кровное соглашение» заменено на просто «соглашение». * Все сцены с прыгающими в окно персонажами были вырезаны. * Быстрая реакция девочек до поцелуя Гамбола и Дарвина вырезана. * Комментирование Гамболом и Дарвином, насколько крут был их поцелуй, вырезано. The Painting * Сцена, где мистер Смолл освещает рисование на огне, вырезана. The Mystery * Рокки, держащий химикаты в своей руке, вырезан. The Sock * В отличие от CN Asia, вместо полного вырезания сцен с выпрыгиванием из окна только непосредственный прыжок был вырезан. * Прерванный поцелуй между директором Брауном и мисс Симиан был вырезан. The Genius * Неудавшаяся попытка Гамбола произнести слово «библиотека» и последующее обозначение её, как «Место, где собираются ботаники», была вырезана. The Mustache * Трансформация ягодиц Гамбола была вырезана. * Ричард, изучающий себя в зеркале и пытающийся заставить свою грудь держаться стройно, был вырезан. The Party * Поцелуй между мисс Симиан и директором Брауном был вырезан. The Date * Ричард, снимающий деньги только для чиханья в них, был удалён. Из-за этого, он только снимает деньги. * Падение Гамбола из окна было вырезано. The Poltergeist * Процесс применения «Электрожира» на мистере Робинсоне был вырезан. * Истерический смех мистера Робинсона в воспоминании Дарвина вырезан. * Фраза Гамбола «Wanna make out?» после использования мистера Робинсона, как марионетки, вырезана. The Car * Усиление было сделано в сцене с Ричардом, говорящим «Сделай меня красавцем!», чтобы не допустить попадание в кадр груди персонажа крупным планом. * Попытка Ричарда убрать вмятину в машине мистера Робинсона была вырезана. * Ричард, демонстрирующий новоприобретённые мышцы, был вырезан. The Curse * Момент с падением футбольных ворот на Гамбола был вырезан. * Совершение всех неудачных действий Гамбола с Анаис было вырезано. The Microwave * Слова Анаис «Что за?», когда её собирается съесть Кеннет, вырезаны. * Слово «Грубая» в выражении Гамбола «Грубая собачья вещь» вырезано. The Meddler * Когда Гамбол поднимает свою юбку до Николь, его ягодицы запикселизированны. * Крупный план ягодиц Гамбола на турнире вырезан. Сезон 2 The Phone * Гамбол, говорящий слово «noob», слегка приглушён, чтобы не включать первый долгий звук «о». The Bet * Сцена с мисс Симиан, прижимающей Гамбола в морозильной камере, и с Бобертом, поджигающим их, вырезана. The Watch * Гамбол и Дарвин после разбивания стекла вырезаны. Сезон 3 The Shell * Сцена с Гамболом, чувствующим отвращение от просмотра Бананой Джо видео с очищением апельсина, вырезана. Категория:Реальная жизнь